


Fig Cake

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: David finds food addressed to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Chinese available: http://eastarwrites.lofter.com/post/1ddf1d4b_dc2baa7

David isn’t one of the most frequent visitors to the Chaldea kitchen, not by far, but he still pops in once or twice a day, usually when no one else is inside.

It amazes him that common people in this era can afford to have meat every single day. More than once a day, if they so choose. In Israel he was only able to have such a luxury after he became king. Besides that, the variety of ingredients people have to work with is much greater now than in his own time.

He doesn’t make a point of talking about it like some other Servants, but the food here really is delicious. He doesn’t eat to excess, he doesn’t want to contribute to draining their funds, but he can’t resist having a small meal daily when the food is so tempting. His Master will forgive him, probably.

David notices the cake sitting on the counter, covered in plastic wrap, first. It looks like something that wouldn’t be out of place in his home: cakes made of dried figs were common there, a food he’d had even as a mere shepherd. It’s enough to make him the tiniest bit homesick.

Then he spots the small placard attached to the wrap: ‘For David Only’. The print is typed, leaving no hint as to the creator of the cake.

Who would have made him something like this? His Master would be much more direct about it. ...Perhaps he charmed a beautiful woman, but she was too shy to show him her affection directly, and so resorted to leaving him gifts in secret? Yes, that must be it. He can’t think of any other reason someone would want to cook for him without letting him know about it in person.

Whoever made this must be adorable. That much is for certain.

David unwraps the cake and takes a moment to just admire how close it is to the cakes he remembers before going to find a fork.

* * *

Roman sighs when he enters the kitchen and sees that the cake has been entirely eaten, leaving only a few scattered crumbs on the plate now sitting in the sink. He should feel relieved that it was edible, and he does - he’s not much of a cook, and it’s been a long while since he made anything from home. He wasn’t even sure if he remembered the recipe right, and that’s not something he can easily just look up.

But considering what the Servants’ appetites can be like, he’s not sure it made it to the intended recipient. Even if he’d still been able to cast a ward on the cake powerful enough to keep the Sabers out, it would have been immediately suspicious if he’d used a spell strong enough overcome their formidable Magic Resistance.

Maybe he can casually inquire about it with David later? No, that’s suspicious in its own way, too. He’s already cutting it close enough.

After all, today is Father’s Day.


End file.
